Siempre junto a ti Sonadow
by SamuIzzyz
Summary: Shadow murio por salvar a la tierra y esto hiso que Sonic sufriera mucho, se aman, ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Shadow regresa y Amy hace hasta lo imposible para separarles, Rouge por su parte hace trizas a la rosada y hace que los dos erizos esten juntos para siempre


Hola... jaja, soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics, y hare uno de Sonic, asi que no me asesinen si es que no les gusta... ya que conoci a Sonic the Headgeogh hace 3 años y no se mucho de algunos datos de los personajes pero eh leido bastantes fics y eh alimentado mi mente de informacion jajaja ok no...asi que no me maten, por favor. Esto que van a leer es un One-Shot de Sonadow (pareja: Shadow x Sonic) ,para quien no lo sepa. Habra lemon (espero inspirarme y que nadie me descubra) y si no te gusta el sonadow... el boton de retroceder o cerrar ventana estan mas que disponibles. Espero que no sea tan cortito y que les guste XD (o3o) dejen revews y, comenzemos...

En la ciudad de Mobius, estaba un erizo azul, ojos color esmeralda de nombre Sonic, caminando hacia la salida de la misma, rumbo a un bosque, en el cual era su lugar favorito porque siempre estaba tranquilo alli. Lamentablemente él estaba deprimido, a causa de que un erizo negro con franjas rojas y ojos carmesí, de nombre Shadow, murió para salvar a la tierra. Sonic llegó a un árbol bastante alto, ese árbol le encantaba, porque alli pasaba mayor tiempo con el que consideraba su rival. Platicaban sobre cosas sin importancia, algunas con un poco de esta; empezaron a tener una relacion amistosa-rival y se apreciaban de una u otra forma. Sonic cerró los ojos y empezo a recordar a Shadow.

*Flash-Back

Faker... -dijo el ojicarmesi con un poco de verguenza- sabes?... me caes muy bien, y te eh llegado a apreciar como un amigo-rival (Shadow hablando asi? OMG)

Sonic se sonrojó un poco y dijo- Hay ajaaaaa...

No no no no es bromaa..!... es en serio -dijo Shadow con una mirada seria-.

-... ah... ok, -El ojiverde se sorprendió- Gracias... tú tambien me caes bien.

En esos momentos y dias posteriores, Sonic empezaba a tener un sentimiento hacia Shadow, muy raro para él. Cuando lo veia o estaba cerca de él, su corazón latia muy rapido (casi parecia que le iba a dar un paro) lo veia de una forma, hasta cierto punto, atractivo y muy sexy, sobretodo su pelaje blanco del pecho, que parecia algodon muy suave. De pronto se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Shadow, no dejaba de pensar en él, sus ojos, su color profundo, su pelaje blanco del pecho, todo era perfecto para Sonic. Pero el tenia miedo de decirle los sentimientos a Shadow, pensaba que se enojaría, burlaría, o peor, alejarse por completo de él.

*Fin del Flash-Back

Sonic comenzo a llorar y recordo la muerte de Shadow

*Flash-Back

(No se como fue la muerte de Shadow, ustedes han de saber como es, supongo,... asi que imaginen toda la escena, solo se que es muy dramatica y muy dolorosa XD)

*Fin del Flash-Back

Shadow... por qué te fuiste de mi lado? Te extraño demaciado. Te amo u.u -sonic sigue llorando-

Cerca de alli lo estaba espiando una eriza loca color nalgas de mandril ((rosada) maldita infeliz)

Pero que carajos!? Sonic ama a Shadow, pero si él ya esta muerto... bueno, Shadow tambien nos confeso que le gustaba Sonic, solo que nos pidio guardar el secreto hasta que él le dijera a sus sentimientos, asi aunque muriera, no debiamos contarle nada... pero... hasta donde yo se, el es inmortal y podria regresar en cualquier momento. Tengo que hacer algo pero ya! -ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Sonic olvidara a Shadow, y se fijara en ella.

Shadow despues de 2 dias aparecio y a la primera que vio fue a su amiga Rouge y a Amy (amy no es su amiga, solo esta de estorbo)

Shadow! - Rouge corrió hacia él dandole la bienvenida- que bueno que ya estas vivo, ya te habías tardado!

Amy con cara del meme asustado con ojos rojos... no se si lo ubican, bno...- No puede ser! Esta vivo, tengo que hacer que Sonic sea de mi propiedad! (maldita egoista loca)

Shadow saludo de forma un poco seria como siempre a Rouge -Hola... si un poco, pero ya estoy aqui. Ahora estoy mas que decidido de decirle mis sentimientos a Sonic -pensó-.

Bueno, vamos a ver a los demas que de seguro se sorprenderan n.n -dijo Rouge emocionada- Tengo que ver donde se metió Amy, y evitar que ella impida que Shadow vuelva a lado de Sonic -pensó-.

Bueno, pero antes tengo que ir a la base por unas cosas

Amy desaparecio casi a los instantes de ver a Shadow.

Tengo que ver donde se metió Amy, y evitar que ella impida que Shadow vuelva a lado de Sonic -pensó la murcielago-

Amy llegó a su casa, tomo una cámara, y fué a casa de Sonic.

Al llegar con Sonic, tocó la puerta de forma muy desesperada, el ojiverde escuchó y dijo

A quién se le ocurre tocar tan feo?! -abre la puerta y ve que es Amy. Esta, se le abalanza y le planta un beso a la ves que se toma una foto besandolo-.

Que haces?! -replicó el azul-.

Hmmjjjhmmmmjmhjmh -se empezó a reir-... nada jojo, me tengo que ir -y se largó la inutil-.

Rouge, desde un arbol cerca, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Amy (no se cómo, pero lo hizo, la siguió) se oculto al darse cuenta de que Amy salió y la escuchó decir-

Ahora tendre la oportunidad de que Sonic se fije en mi, y que Shadow vea que hermosa pareja hacemos Sonic y yo (maldita... muerete)

Rouge, abrio los ojos de una forma muy fria, hostil y llena de odio- No.. No no no puede ser... pero claro que puede ser! yo lo sabia, Amy tenia una trampa, MALDITA EXCUINCLA RESBALOSA MOCOSA DESGRACIADA! Hhhhmmm! La voy a matar... LA VOY A MATAR! Esa infeliz tiene que morir, no voy a dejar que ella haga mas infeliz a Shadow.

Amy, rapidamente, imprimio la foto en una hoja de papel bastante grande, no tanto como el papel bond o rotafolio, y se lo mando a donde estaba Shadow.

El ojicarmin se dio cuenta de que le habian enviado algo.

Qué será? -pregunto el ojicarmin-

Cuando lo observo, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, tristeza y desde luego, lagrimas, y lloró de una forma muy dolorosa.

Rouge llegó tarde y vió la foto y a Shadow llorando...

Piruja maldita...MOCOSA ESTUPIDA! Aaahhhh ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! -grito furiosa al ver esa situacion en la que se encontraba su amigo Shadow, y toda la culpa la tiene Amy.

Rouge tomo del brazo a Shadow, y lo llevo a casa de Amy.

Que haces Rouge? A donde me llevas?! -se sorprendio al ver que la murcielago lo jaló del brazo con una cara de ganas de asesinar a alguien

Vamos a casa de Amy, le voy a demostrar a esa idiota, que si se mete con mis amigos, se mete conmigo, -le dijo Rouge a Sahdow bastante decida- y que no voy a permitir que te haga infeliz, separandote de Sonic.

Omega les acompaño por si algo pasaba.

Al llegar a casa de Amy toco el timbre bastante fuerte y brusco.

*RIIIINNNN RIIIINNNN RIIIINNNN!*****

Voy! -dijo la rosada. Al abrila se quedo con cara de: OMG!. Al ver a Shadow llorando y a Rouge de una forma muy hostil-.

(Aqui empieza una escena que medio copie, pero me dieron ganas de hacerla aqui, jajajaja. Para que me entiendan, va a ser la de una novela llamada Amigas y Rivales, en donde Roxana va a la casa de Laura y la agrede y todo, vean el video. Aqui, Amy va a ser Laura y Rouge va a ser Roxana, solo que la mala es Laura, osea Amy y la buena va a ser Roxana, osea Rouge)

Rouge le muestra la fotos de ella y Sonic besandose.

Reverenda asquerosa! -le lanzo la foto- Maldita perra, PIR*jA DESGRACIADA RESBALOSA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA PIR*JA. Es increible -le arrebató la foto y entro a su casa- No lo puedo creer, eres una cualquiera puerca infeliz! -le lanza su bolsa (siiii tiene bolsa, y se aguantan)- DESGRACIADA, desde que Shadow dio su vida para salvar a la tierra te le andas resbalando a Sonic desgraciada, desde que murió!

No no no te lo juro -junto sus manos haciendo ademan de "lo juro"- te juro que no Rouge...

No me jures piruja asquerosa -la tomó de las manos y la empujo al otro lado de la sala- Eres una cualquiera, no te improtó que la muerte de Shadow halla afectado a Sonic y lo que pasó, es mi amigo, ni siquiera porque Shadow queria decirle sus sentimientos a Sonic...!

Este... este beso fué, fué porque Sonic me necesitaba a su lado -dijo la loca-

Mientes... mientes Idiota, Sonic te, Sonic... Sonic te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, -Rouge le empezó a gritar- yo te vi cuando fuiste a su casa a darle un beso y tomarte la foto, y luego se te ocurre enviarsela a Shadow!

Shadow y Omega se quedaron con cara de WTF! Ella hizo eso?!

Shadow empezo a tener ganas de matar a la rosada. Omega por su parte, tenia que traer a Sonic para detener todo.

Pero yo además queria consolar a Sonic te lo juro! -Dijo Amy ya llorando-

Hay muy buena, -la murcielago le empezó a hablar de forma sarcastica- muy centrada, muy religiosa! Engañas a todos, detras de esa cara de niña buena, esta la pervercion y esta la lujuria. LO UNICO, LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRIO FUE ARREBATARLE A SONIC DE LOS BRAZOS DE SHADOW...Al pobre de Shadow... que clase, -se llevó las manos a la cara y luego abrilos brazos-que clase de criatura eres?... TE DIGO YO LO QUE ERES, UNA PIRUJA UNA CUALQUIERA UNA RESBALOSA, UNA INFELIZ...una infeliz eso es lo que eres

Te entiendo Rouge... te juro que te entiendo -dijo la eriza rosa- tengo que inventarle algo para que se la crea -pensó- pero es que Sonic me dijo que ya no queria estar sufriendo, que queria olvidar todo!

No! No! Shadow y Sonic estaban pasando, es verdad, por una etapa, no se, dificil, a causa de la muerte de Shadow... pero quieren estar juntos, JUNTOS, MIRA -Rouge entrelazó sus dedos para mostrarle como debian de estar Shadow y Sonic- ASI, ASI JUNTOS UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE! Y sabes por que? Por que los dos estan destinados a estar juntos, no que controles a Sonic para que te haga caso.

Yo, yo yo solo queria hacer que Sonic olvidara a Shadow, y ademas, él dice que me ama... -tenia la foto en sus manos-.

Queeee!? Que te ama...! -le quito la foto arrebatandosela y mirandola-

Que me amaaaa... -decia llorando-

-Rouge tomo el papel y comenzo a golpearla 6 veces con el mismo, parecia como si estuvieran golpeando a un perro con un periodico- Oshhhhhmmmh desgraciada... -dijo Rouge aun mas furiosa- TU ENGATUSASTE A SONIC PERRA ASQUEROSA, LO SEDUJISTE, ERES UNA GOLFA REPUGNANTE!

YA DEJA DE INSULTARMEEEE! En ese caso, la culpa es de los dos! Tambien es de Sonic

Mentirosa -Rouge la tomo de las manos y la tiro en su sofá- NO es de Sonic, tú tienes la culpa -ya estaba muy agitada y exasperada. Tomo aire- Navegas, con bandera de niña buena, pero no eres mas que una corrupta de infima categoria! Eres una cualquiera!

No no es cierto, yo no le he dado incapie a Sonic, te lo juro, fue él, él me dijo que queria olvidar, él me dijo que me amaba -dijo Amy llorando-.

El me dijo que me amabaaa... -Rouge arremedó a la tonta rosa- MENTIRA! TÚ TE LE ENGATUSASTE, LO SEDUJISTE, TE LE EMBARRASTE, TE LE OFRECISTE ERES UNA CUALQUIERA, PIRUJA ASQUEROSA -Rouge trato de golpearla, pero Amy metio las manos, y la sujeto del brazo y la empujo hacia atras

YA ROUGE, BASTA! -grito Amy-.

Si... -la murcielago se acomodó- eres una clase mediera... NACA, MUSTIA, ESTÚPIDA!

Me dejas de insultar o...! -Amy se le acercó de manera retorica a Rouge, pero fue interrumpida por la murcielago-.

O QUÉ, O QUÉ IDIOTA O QUÉ! -Rouge se puso frente suyo para intimidarla-... ahhh!? O no sientes ni la mas minima culpa por lo que hiciste?, hablame y contestame! -La giro del brazo-

Mira mi culpa, es algo que no te incumbe... -Dijo la eriza- en todo caso... TÚ NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE INSULTARME... Y sabes por qué? PORQUE SHADOW SE DEMORO EN DECIRLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SONIC! -recibe una cachetada o bofetada de Rouge-

Tú no sabes, nada babosa idiota -dijo la murcielago-

No lo vuelvas a hacer! -Dijo Amy tomando su cara muy enojada-.

A no? -le suelta otra mas fuerte- te mereces eso y mucho mas! Mucho mas idiota, mucho mas! -la lanza a un mueble, el cuel al caer Amy en él, tiro todo lo que habia dentro. Se levanta y va directo a Rouge y le devuelve el golpe-

NO ME VUELVAS A GOLPEAR OISTE! -Dijo amy-.

Lo unico que me faltaba - Rouge agarro del chongo a Amy y la comenzo a jalonear- pejudicas a mi amigo, y encima me pegas...

Ahhhh pero tu me insultaste primero... tu me pegaste primero! -amy estaba llorando por que Rouge la estaba destuyendo-

Te voy a hacer pedazos! -Rouge la tomo del cuello y la comenzo a extrangular- te vot a matar... TE VOY !

/\/\/\/\

En otra parte, Omega llega a la casa de Sonic y le dice

Sonic... Sonic! Donde estas Sonic?! Donde estas maldito Sonic?!

Quien es el maldito?! -dijo el ojiverde con cara de pocos amigos-. Que quieres?

Necesito que vengas... es muy urgente

Y para que? No me interesa, y menos que se trate de ti, adem... -no pudo terminar ya que omega lo jalo de los pies-

Pues a mi tampoco me interesa, vas a venir te guste o no! -le dijo el robot a Sonic-

Sueltameee! -grito el ojiesmeralda- No tengo humor hasta ni de vivir, ya que estoy con Shadow, no le veo el caso u.u -pensó. Comenzó a forcejear con el robot para que lo soltara-.

-Omega no podia permitir que huyera, asi que le golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejo inconciente- Hay... ahora si ya, ya podre llevarlo con Shadow n.n

/\/\/\/\

Te voy a matar! -Rouge la tenia del cuello mientras Amy se ahogaba-

Ahhhdhggeiskfoebfnxkshgejflegrks -trataba de decir la rosada- Suletame -le retiro las manos de su cuello-

Rouge la volvio a extrangular y Amy le dio un golpe bajo con la rodilla en el abdomen de la murcielago- Ahhhhhhh!

Shadow enfurecio, se lanzo hacia Amy y la apunto con su pistola y le dijo-

El gusto que me va a dar matarte babosa

Todos te van a odiar por matarme -le dijo la eriza-

EL MUNDO NO SE VA A PERDER DE NADA! -le interrumpió Shadow- No voy a dejar que me separes de mi Sonic, el es mio, no tuyo! Ademas sabes que? Tú... no eres mas que una amiga incipida para Sonic, una eriza mas, el no te mira con ojos de amor... pero tú, a sabiendas de que yo lo amo, trataste de ponerte en mi camino y eso no te lo voy a perdonar... -recargó el arma, y de repente entra Omega con Sonic inconciente- Faker?! O.o qué pasó Omega? Por qué esta Sonic así?! -pregunto muy preocupado-

Esque... lo traje a la fuerza, y no queria, y ps, le pegué y... asi -dijo apenado-

Tenemos que llevarlo a su casa, vamos Rouge.

Rouge fue con Shadow y Omega y el ojicarmin dijo- Adios idiota -le dijo a Amy- Chaos Control y desaparecieron.

/\/\/\/\ En casa de Sonic

Aparecieron en casa de Sonic, si no me creen, arribita dice en donde estan.

Shadow, es mejor que lo lleves a su habitacion, para que descanse. Si quieres puedes quedarte con él, Omega y yo vamos a la base

Esta bien Rouge, con cuidado... -el ojicarmin se detuvo al ver que Rouge le decia-

Espero que aproveches este momento y se lo confieces a Sonic -Rouge le guiño el ojo-.

Shadow se puso rojo- E..esta bien... G-gracias... o#o

Bueno, no vemos, bye -se despidio la murcielago y cerro la puerta-.

Adios... -miro a Sonic, que estaba en sus brazos, y comenzo a tener pensamientos pervertidos- sus labios, se ven carnosos y calidos, su cuerpo es perfecto... -sacudio la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitacion- donde esta? Oh, aqui -abrio la puerta y vio su recamara, era azul, su cama era matrimonial y comenzo a imagiarse a Sonic junto a él en esa cama- nooo XC... todavia no! -lo acosto y cubrio con una cobija- voy por agua -pensó saliendo del cuarto-.

Hmmmmmmmhhhm! -se estaba despertando el azul- que paso? / . \U

Estas bien Faker? -pregunto el ojicarmin-.

Sonic se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amigo-rival, y se levanto de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama

Sh-Shadow?... eres tú? P-pero tú estas muerto...

Si... soy yo, por que? Y no estoy muerto, ademas soy inmortal

El ojiverde salto de la cama y corrió a abrazar al ojicarmin, y por impulso con una mano tomo el pelaje blanco del pecho de Shadow.

Shadow! Shadow! Por que te fuiste de mi lado -llorando- te exrtañe muchisimo Shadow!

Sonic lloraba de forma muy triste que hasta hiso llorar a Shadow

Ya... ya Sonic, no llores /0.0,\ me duele verte asi, ademas, ya estoy a tu lado -lo abrazó pegandolo mas a su pecho. Los dos arrodillados en el suelo- yo te voy a proteger... porque... yo, mmm, yo te... YO TE AMO!

Sonic levanto la cabeza viendo a los ojos de Shadow

E...enserio?

Si, enserio

Lo abrazó por el cuello y se le acerco su oreja y dijo- yo tambien, Shadow. Desde que me dijiste en el arbol que me apreciabas, hiciste que empezara a amarte y a quererte en serio, te amo, y nunca quiero separarme de ti, nunca...

Entonces... te voy a pedir algo... -Shadow tomo a Sonic por el menton y le planto un beso muy lindo y agradable para los dos y comenzo a tornarse apasionado hasta el punto de que sus lenguas empezaban a jugar y deleitarse del sabor de la boca de cada uno

Shadow cargo a Sonic por las piernas y li llevo a la cama y conenzaron abrecostarse. El ojiverde lo tomo de las caderas y le empezo a lamer el miembro y los testiculos del azabache. Shadow tambien tomo al azul e hicieron un 69 y empezaron a lamer de forma salvaje.

Ahhhhhh ssss ahhhhh mmmmm! Soniiic... que rico lo haces mi amor

Y tu estas delicioso Shaddy, eres hermoso mmmm

Llegaron al orgasmo hasta que los dos se vinieron llenando sus bocas de semen caliente, no desperdiciaron ninguna gota de ese fluido. El azul tomo al azabache, y le dijo

Hasme tuyo... solo tuyo -flexiono sus piernas indicando que estaba listo. Shadow comenzo a lamer su entrada y meter su lengua, se preparo y posiciono su cabeza del pene en la entrada del ojiverde -se delicado, es mi primera vez-

Shadow asintio e introdujo su cabeza.

Sonic comenzo a gemir de dolor y placer, Shadow ya no se aguantaba las ganas que metio todo su miembro haciendo que Sonic gritara y llorara

Sonic! Sonic ya, calmate, perdoname -le dijo abrazandolo sin moverse haciendo que se acostumbrara, y empezo a meter y a sacar

Mas... mas fuerte! Shadow... mas fuerte! Ahhhhh! Ahh! Ahhhhh! -gemia de placer el azul al ser penetrado por la persona que mas amaba-

Ohhhh sonic... se siente muy bien adentro de ti -Shadow gozaba al sentir la entrada del joven muy apretada y caliente-

Los dos llegaron nuevamente al orgasmo. Shadow grito y se vino dentro de Sonic, mientras que este mancho el abdomen y el pecho del ojicarmin.

El azabache salio del azul y se acosto junto a él, cubriendose él y a Sonic con una cobija. Sonic posó su cabeza en el pecho del ojicarmin, shadow le beso la cabeza (de arriba) diciendole

Te amo Sonikku, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, ya no quiero estar mas solo, prometo que te protejeré.

Yo tambien -lo abrazo- te amo tanto que no me separaré de ti nunca, soy tuyo y tu eres mio.

Los erizos se volvieron a besar y juraron su amor eterno, para que al final del dia quedaran dormidos y empezaran una nueva vida juntos.

Yaaaaaaa, ya quedo el fic, creo que es algo largo. Pero bueno ya lo hise y es el primero que hago ojala y le guste, dejen revews diciendo si les gusto o criticas buenas... ni quiero que me digan: nooo que quien sabe queee!. Si es que no les gusto, por que los ignorare XD.

Bueno, me despido y nos leemos en otro fic BYE!


End file.
